Monster
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: What if Touya's dagger hadn't protected Aya from The Progenitor? Twincest/Non-con and others types of wicked mostly illegal fun...for him at least.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a reimagining of the whole near-rape scene(only, you know, not so _near_) in Volume 10(My favorite one) Starting right after they had killed the creature that hid in the construction zone. I'm not gunna go crazy with details,They will start off pretty close to the books, and kinda veer off toward my own little vision. It's just that I was reading it again and couldn't help myself.**

**This will be in 3 parts, the naughtiest being the last, and should be all up pretty quickly.**

**I can't be the only person out there who found the Progenitor all kinds of sexy. Not his chauvinistic views, of course, just his manner and the way he was always so self-assured and strait-forward. The way he_ spoke_ made me all tingly. Every time he was around Aya I wanted him to slap that bitch and just go to town.  
**

**Anyway I was feeling mean. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

"I'll do it!"

She could feel the world falling away around her as she said this. The way her stomach seemed to migrate to her ankles, twisting and clenching until she nearly threw up at the bastard's feet. For a moment, there was only silence, then with a wet grunt, Yuhi was dropped to the dirty floor in front of her.

"What was that?"**His** voice was soft, laced with malice. She could _hear_ the smile forming on his face.

"I'll do it." She whispered, already on her knees, she sank down farther, fingers making claws in the dirt as if it might ground her. "I'll go with you, just…don't hurt him." Her voice broke then as her eyes met Yuhi's. He was bleeding, bruised, his broken arm oozing within the cast where Aki had snapped it again. He had fought for her so hard. Her gallant knight.

She would not let him die for her too.

"Very well." There was movement around her, men hurrying to comply with whatever command Aki had issued.

**No**. Not Aki. Her brother was gone. Lost in his mind and buried deep by the thing that wore him like a suit. They had the same eyes, the same golden hair. When he spoke, it was her twin's voice that came forth.

But he was _not_ Aki.

"What do we do with Aogiri, sir?" Wei's expression was carefully blank, as it was each time they'd met. He was a good little watchdog. She could almost hate him, but as Mikage dragged her to her feet by her arm, she saw, if only for the briefest moment, a flash of guilt in Wei's eyes. He may be a good dog, but he still knew his master was a bad man.

This, however, would not save her.

"Leave him. I'm sure he'll crawl out of here when he needs to. If not, I at least gave him the chance." At this, he squeezed her arm. Aya jerked away, freeing herself only because he hadn't expected it and turned to glare at him.

"You can't just leave him here!"

Mikage's face, _Aki's_ _face_, was cold. He spared Yuhi only a glance before nodding toward the guards and slipping his arm around her back. His free hand went behind him where Wei followed, as they all headed for the cave's exit. Aya twisted in his hold, trying to see Yuhi. Was he conscious? Would he be alright? The creature was gone now, yes, but what other dangers could find a broken man all alone? Mikage wouldn't care though. He had what he'd come for.

She jerked when the needle slipped into her arm and turned back to the Progenitor. His smile was slight, but wicked, made all the more horrible because it was Aki's. Aki's eyes that wandered to the open button on her uniform shirt. Aki's fingers that slid across her thighs before he lifted her into his arms like she weighed nothing.

"The drive will be easier without any botched escape attempts." His eyes made one last trail over her body before Aya's vision began to haze and her head slipped back. She was so heavy, so tired.

And who knew. Maybe she might get lucky and never wake up at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The drug fog lifted slowly. It left her feeling slow and dazed. The lamp beside her was too bright, the material under her, course and uncomfortable, like the comforter in a cheap hotel. With the thought came panic. She was on a bed.

She was on a bed, and Aki was crouched above her.

"Wha…what are you..." her voice came soft and she blinked hoping to clear her head enough to move. He was far to close to her, and he was smiling that damn smile again. Aya looked around the small room. Were they back at the company? How long had she been out?

More importantly, had anything been done to her while she was?

Her eyes moved, relived to find her clothes still in place. But it didn't change the fact that Mikage was above her. He titled his head, waiting for her reaction. She'd been alone with him, but never like this. Never trapped in a room, on a bed, with no one around to help her should she cry out.

"Where am I?" she finally asked, her heart was already speeding up, her breath coming in shallow draws as her fear mounted.

"You are where you belong." He said simply. "With me, where you will stay for the rest of your life."

_Not if she could help it!_

Aya tried to sit up and shove him away, but her caught her arms, pinning her back to the mattress. She fought a moment, but he was too strong. He held her in place as if she weren't even moving. To him, she was no threat.

"Let go!" she cried when it became clear she could fight him off. "Get **off** me!"

Mikage only chuckled, gathering her wrists and pinning them, in an X, above her head with one hand. The other slid down her side and back, pulling her shirt in tow. His fingers slid beneath the material and he dropped down to feather kisses up the column of her throat.

"Stop!" Aya turned away, squeezing her eyes closed when his teeth found the curve of her ear. His breath was warm, his teeth just hard enough to send electric tingles deep under her skin. There was nowhere to run, no way to pull away from him or shove him away. His hand slid out from under her shirt to close around her breast.

"No!" she grit out, heart pounding in her throat. "You're my-_Aki_ is my brother!"

Mikage pulled back enough to adjust his hold and shake his head. He laughed at her, unfazed. "What do _I _care? I'm here for Ceres, and she is **you**."

"But-"

He wasn't in the mood to listen to her argument, because he dropped down to kiss her. As always, there was a moment when the shock held her paralyzed. This was her _brother_, her **twin** brother! It was wrong and terrible and…He smiled against her lips as his tongue traced the seam between them. As if this would make her part them. He could just choke on that thing, or better yet…

Aya opened her mouth enough for him to break through, but the second he did, she bit down. Mikage jerked back, his eyes snapping fire and popped her across the face hard enough to make the world tilt. When she turned back, he was spitting blood onto the floor. Cold blue eyes met hers, a mirror of her own, and he sighed behind his closed lips.

Aki had never been frightening. He would never have hurt her, never touched her like this. He was kind, as protective as any brother would be, but now, his normally clear eyes with heated and frightening. There was a violent storm raging in his mind. Her Aki was gone, replaced by a monster.

Before Aya could react, he flipped her onto her stomach and forced her arms behind her back. She fought as he tugged his uniform tie from his collar and wrapped it around her wrists, binding them together.

"The more you struggle," he jerked the knot tight, "The more I want you."

"No." she sobbed as he grabbed the sleeves of her shirt and jerked her up by them. The buttons popped in rapid succession, revealing the thin undershirt beneath. He took her thighs and rolled her on to her back again pausing only when she let Touya's name burst from her lips. She hadn't meant to, but the smile Mikage gave then made her regret it.

"Him again." He sighed, "Save your breath. He's gone, silly girl. Chased over the edge of a seaside cliff. He went in, and never came back up." Aya went very still as his words sunk in, and he leaned closer, looking her dead in the eye so that she would know this was not a lie. "So you see? There's no one to rescue you. No one to take back what belongs to **me**." As he spoke, he forced her knees apart and moved between them.

"No." she breathed, tears blurring her vision and sliding down into her hair. She turned her head to the side, swallowing back the growing sickness in her gut, but Mikage took hold of her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"Yes. He is dead, and you are with me. As you should have been." His fingers dug painfully into her skin, his eyes narrowing, "As you _always_ should have been."

She shook her head at this, anger consuming her fear and sorrow. He was wrong, _this_ was wrong. With a burst of courage, she reared back her foot and kicked at him. She caught him, full-force, in the gut. Mikage doubled over with a grunt of pain as she pulled back for take two. The bastard, however, was ready this time and caught her ankle. He held the other leg against the mattress and coughed, grinning.

"…can't believe you…_kicked_ me." This amused him! His eyes snapped up to meet her as he laughed low and devilish and leaned down. "But if that's how you want it."

"What are you..?!" But the words lodged in her throat when his teeth closed over the tie of her panties, exposed from her fighting. He pulled back, untying the bow and grinned. Not knowing what else to do, she attempted to back peddle, but he held her firmly in place.

"That's it. Keep struggling. _Thrash_ your legs. Mmm."

Her horror came in the form of a slack jaw and complete stillness. This sick bastard! He was going to have his way, she saw no way around it. But while the thought turned her stomach, she still knew that she could make this a complete victory for him. If he wanted fighting, she could let him have it. Aya drew a ragged breath through her teeth and closed her eyes, turning her head away.

_It isn't Aki. It **isn't **Aki. He would **never**-_

"Oh, what this?" he brushed the hair from her face with a cruel laugh, "No more resistance?"

She didn't answer, couldn't. All she could see was Aki. Aki smiling. Aki laughing. The way they used to play when they were little. He would tease her and push her around, like all little boys, but the moment he took it too far, the very second she scraped her knee or sniffled at a mean comment, he was there to make it all better. He would hold her or talk to her. He loved her.

But now all those beautiful memories she'd been clinging to would be sullied. Every time she thought of her brother, she would see_ this_.

"Come now." Mikage gave her a light smack on the cheek to get her to open her eyes again. Apparently, he wanted to see her reaction to him. To what he would do. "Where's all that spirit?"

"I'm saving it for when you fall asleep and I bash your brain into the headboard." This was a lie. She couldn't hurt Aki, even an Aki as terrible as **this**. He was still her brother, and the Progenitor knew it. He laughed and grabbed the front of her undershirt, tearing it away from her with a single jerk. Aya let out an involuntary cry at that, but he ignored her, moving on to her pleated school skirt. The material tore away, the sound echoing deafeningly around the room and she groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

As he settled down between her legs, she couldn't stop her sobbing. It was quiet, her tears hot and constant, until her cheeks burned from the salt. Mikage's lips brushed across her stomach, his teeth grazing the spot after. He was intent on his game, but his eyes snapped to her periodically. The cruel smile her fear gave him made her sick with fury.

_Aki's lips. Aki's fingers. Aki's…_

His mouth closed over her breast, separated only by her bra. The shock made her arch toward him, though she was trying to pull away. His free hand moved to undo the buttons of his shirt (still stained with the blood of the creature) One by one they popped open, though he continued to draw at her breast. Tiny ripples of sensation danced, unwanted, to her core. She was repulsed. It seemed however, her body did not agree.

Mikage sat up to shrug off his shirt and toss it to the floor, returning too quickly to bite her nipple through the fabric, just hard enough to make her whimper. Again, this evoked traitorous electric waves, strait to her groin and she shook her head.

"Stop!" she cried, attempting to buck him off. The Progenitor chuckled meeting her eyes again.

"There she is." He said, voice low and husky, "No more impersonations of a ragdoll?"

Aya pulled at her bound wrist, numb now from all her struggles. Her twin watched this, mildly amused then hooked the cup of her bra with a finger and forced it up. This time when he rolled his tongue around her nipple, he didn't break their eye contact. His free hand went to her other breast, pushing the rest of her bra up around her throat, and took a firm hold of it. Aya thrashed then as the frightening ripples of feeling became stronger.

_Aki's face. Aki's voice..._

Mikage's teeth migrated south, pinching the side of her breast before moving to her ribs. She could only tremble, unable to fight him or the warm hum of feeling that was growing in her gut. Spreading down her thighs. And still he watched her. Aya wanted to look away form him, to close her eyes and shut him out, but something in the back of her mind told her no. If she looked away it was only out of fear that he would see how his touch was starting to affect her.

And she still couldn't admit that to herself.

The Progenitor rose slowly then, his fingers sliding up between her breasts to curl around her throat. He lifted her enough that he could force her into another kiss, and nipped her bottom lip when she refused to part it for him. He wasn't very upset by it though, probably having already learned that lesson. Instead, his nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing deeply and tickling her ear with his warm exhale.

"You're not fighting very hard." He murmured against her ear, while his left hand slid down, tickling her ribs and heading lower. Her abdomen clenched in anticipation, but he didn't touch her, not yet anyway. "And you're flushed…panting.." he nibbled at her earlobe, coaxing out a soft involuntary sound. Her eyes shot wide, her jaw clenched, and she was stone still.

No. It couldn't have been. This was disgusting, terrifying, and this was her brother. Her TWIN brother. She couldn't feel this way, it wasn't possible. Mikage chuckled softly against her ear.

"Naughty girl."

"**_Stop it_**." She hissed, blinking away more tears. "Please…just stop."

He shifted and she felt his knuckles graze her hip. He didn't reply, didn't need to. They both knew he wasn't going to stop now. Even so, a crushing sadness pressed down on her chest. It slowed her breathing and made her ache. Her tears were now a steady trickle down her burning cheeks. She simply didn't have the strength to sob anymore. His teeth drifted to her throat, rolling the tendons beneath her skin enough she make her groan. It hurt and yet there was that feeling. Pulsing stronger every time he touched her.

And then he decided to get serious.

The sound of his zipper sent a wave of panic strait through her and she rolled to the side crying out desperately. He'd remained between her thighs, so all she managed to do was shift her upper half away, but he pulled her back easy enough, laughing. She shook her head frantically, unable to think of any way to fight him, she began to beg, but his palm clamped down over her mouth and he leaned down, searching her eyes again. She could feel the brush of him, warm and hard, against her thigh, and suddenly couldn't move.

"You are _mine_." He said each word slowly, precisely as Aya stared up at him. "Do you understand?"

His hand slid from her mouth but she couldn't make a sound. Her lips parted, but all that came out was a shaky, nearly inaudible sound. His fingers sank into her hair, tightening into a painful fist. His eyes narrowed.

"_Do you understand_?"

"Please Aki…" the words were weak, almost too soft to hear, and she drew a trembling breath, "Please…_don't_."

Her twin watched her a moment before the anger slid from his face. There was an endless moment when they only stared into each other's eyes and then, with a smile that would make then devil proud, he pushed forward.

**xXx**

"Sir?" Wei knocked hesitantly on the door. He'd been slapped once tonight, his pride could only handle so much. Even if the little brat could snap him in half with the effort it would take to breath. "The chief said to bring Ceres to the laboratory right away. There are many test that they need to…"

But he trailed off as the door opened. The Progenitor leaned against the door jamb. He wore only his dark slacks, unbuttoned and slung low on the narrow hips of Aki Mikage. The boys was built lean, but powerful enough to pose a threat should he choose.

And now adays he did often.

"Uh…"Wei cleared his throat, eyes flicking into the dark room and back to his master. "I have a dress here for Ceres."

The boy snatched it from his hand and tossed it into the room. For a moment he only watched the traces of movement within, then arched a brow and turned back to Wei.

"Is there something else?"

"Kagami sent a set of cuffs in case she-"

"We won't need those." Aki smiled in his dark way and turned back to glance into the room. Deep inside Wei hear a soft whimper, and sniffling, but didn't make of point of finding Aya Mikage. He'd bee standing guard outside their room since they'd arrived. He'd heard the crying. Heard the girl's screams toward the end. He knew enough that he didn't need to see what had happened to her unless she came out here, and part of him hoped she didn't.

"Kagami asks this now, I assume?" Aki yawned, stretching.

Wei only nodded, eyes on the gleaming tile floor.

"Very well. I have had my fun for the moment," the Progenitor sighed, turning to the poor girl they'd kidnapped. He snapped, voice dropping an octave. "Come here."

Wei heard her soft intake of breath at the command, even felt sick when she hurried to comply. He'd never been one to get rough with females, not the way his mother had raised him. When he saw the stiff movements and blank expression, it made his stomach curl.

She didn't meet anyone's eyes, didn't actually focus on anything. Her eyes were dead, staring off ahead at something only she could see. Her wrists were bruised, and he could see the beginnings of a few severe hickeys on her throat.

The Progenitor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, ignoring it when she flinched from the movement and smiled.

"No, Wei. I don't think she's going to be much trouble at all."

**I have a few more one shots in mind for after this. But they're a little more…descriptive…than this one. I don't know though.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**-Calamity-**


End file.
